


Las Vueltas del Destino

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, Compañeros, Destino, Emparejar, Enamorándose, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Multi, Nada es como uno espera, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pareja Ideal, Sorpresa, Verdadero Amor, conociendose, lenguaje explicito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Justo cuando crees que tu vida va por buen camino, el destino puede dar un giro inesperado y todo lo que creías saber se olvida...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twists Of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571849) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Así que esto es algo un poco diferente, las dinámicas de Alfa, Betas y Omegas son mi propia creación así que... ¡algunas cosas van a ser diferentes de lo que pueden haber leído antes!  
> Iré haciendo aclaraciones a medida que avancemos en la historia, pero creo que lo entenderan rápidamente.  
> ¡Háganme saber si hay algo que no wuedo muy claro, pero me aseguraré de explicar todo lo mejor posible en cada capítulo!  
> Gracias a Eli, Van y Jo por su ayuda y apoyo :)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, manténganse seguros!  
> Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @malec_lover  
> XOXO

La mente de Magnus no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, simplemente sentía que toda su vida se estaba yendo al demonio y se sentía incapaz de hacer algo al respecto…

Pero este era un buen lugar, Magnus tenía amigos aquí, Luke, Maia, Bat, gente encantadora con la que el brujo podría distraer su mente, al menos por algunas horas.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, cuando llego y encontró a Maia en su habitual puesto detrás de la barra, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

“Mala noche, mi deslumbrante amigo?” preguntó ella sonriendo amablemente.

“De lo peor, mi querida! Necesito algo fuerte hoy”.

“A la orden para mi brujo favorito”.

Tres cocteles después, Magnus estaba charlando animadamente con Maia, ya que ahora el bar estaba vacío, los amigos aprovecharon el tiempo para hablar sobre sus vidas cuando el caos se desató.  
Un guerrero Seelie entro a toda prisa, su lanza cubierta de sangre, su mirada perdida, errática, mientras intentaba buscar alguna salida.

Cuando Maia se acercó a él, intentando calmarlo, la tomó por el brazo y rodeo su cuello con fuerza, posicionando su lanza justo en la garganta de la loba.

“Qué demonios crees que haces? intento ayudarte idiota!” se quejó Maia.

“Escucha, tienes que calmarte, aleja eso de ella, podrías herirla!” intento razonar el brujo, acercándose lentamente.

“Ni siquiera lo intentes, brujo, sentiría tu magia en cuanto intentaras dirigirla a mí, acabare con ella, lo juro” amenazó el guerrero Seelie.

“Hey, está bien, no haré nada, sólo, no la lastimes!” dijo Magnus, levantando las manos y enseñándole sus palmas al joven, una clara señal de que no intentaría nada en su contra. “Puedes, explicarme que sucede?”.

“Esos malditos, creen que debemos seguir sus estúpidas reglas!!!” grito el Seelie exasperado.

“A quien te refieres?” pregunto Magnus con calma, la adrenalina comenzaba a teñir la esencia de Maia, su naturaleza de Alfa incitándola a terminar con la amenaza, pero al sentirlo el brujo le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera la calma.

El joven frente a ellos era un Beta, su esencia denotaba que estaba desesperado y Magnus sabía que debía lograr calmarlo antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

“Esos malditos niños del ángel, son solo unos mocosos, ni siquiera estaban vivos cuando yo camine por primera vez esta tierra y creen que pueden decirme que hacer? Que se pudran!” rezongó el caballero Seelie apretando su lanza sobre el costado de la garganta de Maia una vez más.

En ese momento Bat que había entrado silenciosamente por la puerta trasera, intentó tomarlo por el brazo en un movimiento repentino.

“Espera Bat!” advirtió Magnus pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El caballero movió su brazo hacia arriba, evitando el agarre de Bat y clavando la lanza en el costado de la garganta de Maia.

“Maia, no!!” gritó Magnus abalanzándose sobre ella y tomándola antes de que tocara el sueño una vez que el Seelie la soltó abruptamente.  
Bat comenzó a luchar con el caballero Seelie, y los minutos en la mente de Magnus parecieron horas, mientras el impulsaba su magia para intentar curar la herida de Maia, veía como Bat recibía golpe tras golpe y la lanza ahora teñida con la sangre de Maia, pasaba a centímetros del cuerpo del lobo, incapaz de detener los ataques del Seelie.

La respiración de Magnus se agito de golpe, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sus instintos de Alfa estallaron en un instante. Como en trance intento rastrear la causa de su reacción.

Confundido al no poder situar lo que le estaba sucediendo, miro a su alrededor y logró ver dos figuras oscuras, moviéndose como sombras alrededor del Seelie.  
Uno quitando a Bat del camino cuando la lanza del caballero estaba a punto de incrustarse en su costado, mientras el otro con un movimiento rápido, lanzo una flecha certera, justo en la pierna derecha del guerrero, haciéndolo caer de inmediato y apresurándose para inmovilizarlo en el piso.  
Maia tosió con fuerza en ese momento y toda la atención de Magnus se dirigió a ella una vez más.   
Su mente logró enfocarse una vez más, aunque sus instintos estaban disparados, sin que él supiera exactamente el por qué. El Alfa en su interior se agitaba, como despertando de un largo letargo, Magnus jamás había sentido su fuerza con esta magnitud. Solo podía oler a su alrededor pequeños destellos de otro Alfa, además de Maia y él mismo, el aroma desenfrenado del Seelie, Bat que también era un Beta y algo más, como atenuado, encubierto de una manera que no dejaba a Magnus realmente situar de que se trataba, pero que lo envolvía y hacia a su Alfa rugir en su interior.  
Pero no podía centrarse en eso en este momento, necesitaba cuidar de Maia. Necesitaba tener control sobre sí mismo o su amiga podría morir en sus brazos.  
*Concéntrate Magnus, concéntrate* se reprimió a sí mismo.

“Cómo está? Necesitas más ayuda? Podemos tratarla en el Instituto!” dijo una voz profunda, mientras un joven se arrodillaba junto a Magnus.

“Yo-“ la mente de Magnus se nubló ante la imagen frente a él.   
Quien era este hombre? De donde había salido? Como era posible tanta belleza en una sola persona? *Demonios Magnus, concéntrate, que demonios te sucede?*. 

“Estuve intentado ayudarla, pero algo más sucede, mi magia parece no alcanzarla por completo” explico el Brujo intentando concentrar su atención en su amiga.

“La lanza contenía un veneno Seelie, debemos llevarla al Instituto de inmediato, mi hermana tendrá listo el antídoto”.

“Es-está bien, abriré un portal de inmediato”.

“Jace! Lo tienes? Debo ayudar a Maia, el respaldo llegará en cualquier momento!”. Grito entonces el hombre junto a él, dirigiéndose al otro Shadowhunter.

“Estoy bien hermano, las heridas de Bat no son profundas, se trata sobre todo de golpes, estará bien, ve con ellos, ayúdenla!” respondió el rubio, que estaba chaqueando las heridas de Bat después de haber atado al caballero Seelie que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

“Bien, conoces el Instituto de NY? Puedes llevarnos ahí?” preguntó el joven y el aroma que le llegó a Magnus en ese momento hizo que su mente se nublara por un instante, es él, proviene de él, ese aroma…  
*Concéntrate Magnus*

“Hace mucho tiempo que no voy allí, pero lo conozco, puedo hacerlo!” respondió el brujo de inmediato tras recomponerse y con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, abrió un portal frente a ellos.

“Perfecto, vamos!” dijo el joven Nefilim, tomando a Maia de entre los brazos de Magnus.   
Una sensación indescriptible, recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus cuando sus pieles se rozaron, pero no había tiempo para eso, Maia los necesitaba.

Atravesaron el portal a toda prisa, justo en el centro de operaciones del Instituto de NY.  
*Bien, esto no ha cambiado en absoluto* pensó Magnus mientras seguía al joven a toda prisa a lo que suponía seria la enfermería. Todos y cada uno de los presentes, que por suerte eran pocos, se detuvo a observar a los recién llegados, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo, *definitivamente, nada ha cambiado* pensó Magnus.

Al llegar a la enfermería una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y oscuro los recibió de inmediato, dando indicaciones a ambos para ayudarla lo antes posible. Magnus ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente trabajo a la par de los dos cazadores, ayudándoles a preparar a Maia y unos momentos después, sosteniéndola mientras le administraban lo que seguramente sería el antídoto.

“Llegaron justo a tiempo, tenemos suerte de que sea una Alfa tan fuerte!” dijo la joven, después de haber concluido el tratamiento, “ahora solo debemos esperar para ver como evoluciona”. 

“Eso es una gran alivio, gracias por tu ayuda…lo siento no sé cuál es tu nombre” dijo entonces Magnus, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la joven y sonriendo aliviado.

“Oh claro, soy Isabelle! Gusto en conocerte…?” dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable mientras el tendía la mano.

“Magnus, mi nombre es Magnus Bane” respondió el de inmediato, tomando la mano que le ofrecía la joven.

“Wow, es un honor conocerte Magnus, he oído mucho sobre ti” dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante “no puedo creer que estemos frente a uno de los Brujos más poderosos conocidos” dijo con entusiasmo y se volvió para mirar al hombre junto a ella, “Alec puedes creerlo?”.

“Realmente es un honor” respondió entonces el joven de pelo enmarañado y mirada intensa, su ceja izquierda arqueada en un gesto delataba curiosidad al observar al brujo frente a él, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso color rosado.

Magnus lo observo más de la cuenta, estudiando cada detalle del rostro del hombre frente a él, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su anatomía perfecta. Sus cejas bien definidas, su mandíbula fuerte y angular, su nariz recta y con ese pequeño detalle al frente, sus labios rosados y tentadores. Intentando volver a su eje, Magnus se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente, alargando su mano para estrechar la del Nefilim.

“Gusto en conocerte, Alexander” dice Magnus, su mirada fija en la del Shadowhunter, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo entero.

Y en cuanto sus manos se tocan, no es como muchos lo describirían, una sensación electrizante o de escalofríos, es algo absolutamente distinto.  
Magnus siente que todo cobra sentido, se siente centrado, siente que está en el lugar indicado y en el momento preciso. 

Como si toda su vida, su camino, sus errores, sus tristezas, su más grandes alegrías, todo eso lo hubieran conducido a este preciso instante.

Su glamour comienza a caer y Magnus puede sentirlo e intenta mantenerlo en su lugar desesperadamente, los ojos verdosos frente a él, parecen mirar directo a su alma, y él jamás se sintió tan en paz en su larga vida, no puede evitar desear poder detener el tiempo, en esta instante, con la mano de Alexander en la suya y sus miradas fijas en el otro.  
Un leve rubor comienza a extenderse desde las mejillas del Nefilim, a sus orejas, hasta llegar a su cuello, y Magnus desea poder recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, despacio, suave, deliberadamente, memorizando cada pequeña superficie de su piel.  
Cuando Magnus siente que su glamour está a punto de ceder, su teléfono suena, sacándolo de la ensoñación del momento.

“Eerrggg, yo lo-lo siento” dice soltando la mano de Alec y buscando en sus bolsillos su celular. 

Encuentra su telefono y ve el nombre escrito en la pantalla, un muro de concreto parece caer sobre los hombros del brujo, quien lo está llamando es nada más y nada menos, que Dot, su pareja.

***Unas horas antes…***

Magnus es un Alfa felizmente emparejado…o al menos eso es lo que creía hasta ahora.

Él es uno de los brujos más poderosos del mundo, un Alfa respetado entre las comunidades de los Downworlders y muy conocido entre los Shadowhunters.   
Hace apenas unos años decidió volver a establecerse en NY, junto a su pareja Dot.  
Antes de mudarse, la pareja vivió durante poco más de cincuenta años en Venecia, tras conocerse en un festival e iniciar su relación, siendo sin dudas la combinación más deseada a la hora de reclamar un compañero (Ya que Magnus es un poderoso Alfa y Dot es una Omega) llevaron una vida feliz juntos durante estos años.   
Eso hasta hace algún tiempo, cuando Dot comenzó a tener la urgencia de iniciar una familia junto a su compañero y comenzar a frustrarse al ver que eso no sucedía. Después de todo llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, y simplemente parecía el siguiente paso a seguir. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, parecía algo imposible de lograr.  
Dot entraba en celo regularmente, al menos lo que se espera en brujos Omegas, tres veces al año. Cada vez ella y Magnus lo habían intentado durante los últimos 2 años, pero simplemente no sucedía, su esencia no lograba activar el celo de su Alfa, por lo que Magnus podía anudarla, de ahí que habían podido emparejarse pero no así lograr un embarazo, y esto parecía estar desquiciando a Dot.  
Así que hacia algunos meses habían decido mudarse, ir a vivir a otro lugar, cambiar el ambiente, ubicarse más cerca de la gran amiga de Magnus, Catarina, ayudar a ella y Ragnor, con la llegada de la pequeña Madzie.  
Pero esto parecía no haber ayudado mucho, cuando una vez más el celo de Dot llegó y unos días después, nada…simplemente no sucedía.

Magnus no tenía la reacción que se espera en un Alfa que está emparejado, el sentía deseo por Dot, por supuesto que sí, pero su Alfa no la reclamaba de la manera en que ellos esperaban, eran compatibles sin lugar a dudas, pero algo faltaba entre ellos.

“Crees que acaso es mi culpa? Maldición, no quiero que sientas que no lo deseo tanto como tu Dorothea, pero que puedo hacer? No está sucediendo!” intentaba explicar Magnus cuando una de las crisis entre la pareja estalló, al ver que una vez más no tuvieron los resultados que esperaban.

“Tal vez nos apresuramos al emparejarnos Magnus, tal vez no éramos los indicados, yo ya no-“ tomándose el rostro entre las manos, ella comenzó a sollozar, cuando Magnus intento acercarse para consolarla, ella simplemente estalló. “No, por favor, no te acerques a mí, necesito estar sola” dijo apartándose de su Alfa.

“Bien, está bien-yo sólo-aaarrgg!” Magnus ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y camino por las calles de Brooklyn, sin rumbo fijo. 

Hasta que su camino lo llevo a The Hunters Moon.  
Y todo lo que Magnus creía saber, se fue directo a la basura

***

“Emmm-lo- siento Alexander, debo responder esta llamada-ya vuelvo” dice atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

Demonios, se había olvidado completamente de ella, de Dot, su pareja. La que se supone es su compañera de vida, quien llevaba su marca de emparejamiento. Su Omega.  
Pero porque eso ya no se sentía como lo correcto? Como podía estarle sucediendo esto? Y por qué el impulso de regresar junto a ese Nefilim, un desconocido, era tan intenso?.  
Intentando controlar sus pensamientos erráticos, Magnus se alejó hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía llevar a un cuarto de entrenamiento y finalmente respondió.

“Magnus, donde estás?” sonó la voz desesperada de Dot al teléfono, “yo, lo siento tanto amor, no quise hacerte sentir responsable por lo que sucede, sé que no es tu culpa, yo-“.

“Dot, hey, algo sucedió, no puedo hablar en este momento-“

“Qué? Acaso hay algo más importante que esto? Soy tu compañera Magnus!!” fue la respuesta inmediata de su compañera, estos cambios en Dot se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, cuanto más frustrada se sentía, más difícil le resultaba controlar sus emociones… 

“Yo-lo sé-lo siento, algo sucedió con Maia, está herida!” dijo Magnus intentando mantener la calma ante el exabrupto de su Omega.

“Oh cariño, lo siento, eso es terrible, necesitas ayuda?” ofreció ella de inmediato cambiando una vez más el tono de su voz.

“NO!” dijo Magnus de repente sintiéndose desesperado, no podía permitir que Dot viniera al Instituto, eso simplemente no debía suceder, “yo emmm, tengo ayuda, sólo, esperaré a que ella mejore, te mantendré informada, está bien?”.

“Por supuesto, solo déjame saber cómo van las cosas, si? Y no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, te amo Magnus”.

”Si, lo sé, gracias cariño” y con eso cortó la llamada.

“Qué diablos te sucede Magnus? Como puedes hablarle así? Ella es tu Omega!” pensaba el brujo mientras apretaba el celular entre sus manos. Pero lo cierto era que solo podía pensar en volver a la otra habitación, donde Alexander lo estaba esperando. 

Su mente, su cuerpo, sus instintos le gritaban que regresara al lado del joven. Su Alfa se removía en su interior, inquieto, a la espera. Esto jamás le había sucedido, esto no podía ser lo correcto, pero por que se sentía justamente como eso?.  
Intentando recomponerse, Magnus se dirigió una vez más hacia la enfermería, y allí estaba él. Alexander, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada, hablando tranquilamente con Isabelle, tal vez ella fuera su compañera? Eso despertaba un sentimiento de repulsión en el pecho de Magnus, y un rugido amenazaba con escapar desde lo más profundo de su pecho, su Alfa se agitaba una vez más.  
Como podía ser tan egoísta? En serio estaba sintiendo celos de un desconocido? Aun cuando su propia Omega lo estaba esperando en su hogar?

“Magnus! Me alegra que estés de vuelta” dijo en voz alta la morocha, sacando a Magnus de su lucha interna consigo mismo, “le estaba diciendo a mi hermano que Maia finalmente está progresando” termino la joven con una sonrisa sincera.

*Oh así que es solo su hermana* pensó Magnus aliviado.

“Querida, eso es muy reconfortante!” respondió con una gran sonrisa en respuesta a la de la joven.

“Puedes quedarte tranquilo, cuidaremos de ella, si quieres regresar por la mañana” dijo entonces la Nefilim, y la sangre se helo en el cuerpo de Magnus. *no, no, no, es demasiado pronto, no quiero alejarme* pensaba el brujo.

“Esto, emm-puedes, podrías esperar aquí si lo deseas, Magnus” intervino Alec y el corazón del Alfa se aceleró al escuchar su voz una vez más.

“Es bastante tarde y sé que Maia está en buenas manos, pero quisiera quedarme, si no les molesta” respondió el brujo rápidamente.

“Por supuesto, eres bienvenido aquí!” respondió el Nefilim de inmediato y Magnus notó la mirada que su hermana le dirigió antes de volverse hacia él y sonreír una vez más.

“Claro, eres bienvenido Magnus, podríamos ir por un café si te parece?” ofreció Isabelle.

“Nunca me niego a una buena taza de café, cielo” 

“No sé qué tan buena sea si la prepara Isabelle pero- ouch!” la frase quedó sin terminar cuando la joven golpeo con fuerza el brazo de su hermano y le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

“Solo lo dices para molestarme, big bro!”

“Si eso es lo que quieres creer…” respondió Alec con una gran sonrisa y Magnus sintió que su respiración se agitaba ante la visión frente a él. *Lilith es tan hermoso* pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina no había nadie allí. Alec y Magnus se sentaron en los taburetes alrededor de la isla frente a la estufa y sus cuerpos parecían atraerse como imanes, cuando se dieron cuenta de la proximidad entre uno y el otro, ambos se alejaron lentamente.

“Bien Magnus, no esperes nada muy elaborado pero hare mi mejor intento” anuncio Isabelle sonriendo.

“Hay una razón por la que somos tan pocos en este Instituto, y eso es porque Isabelle es la cocinera del lugar” dijo Alec en tono cómplice a Magnus, haciendo que el brujo estallara entre risas a pesar del tono serio con el que había hablado el joven.

“Alec, ya basta!” se quejó la joven, pero volvió a sonreír de inmediato cuando su hermano se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando y no bebiendo el café que preparo Isabelle, era simplemente horrible, pero su intención era buena, de eso Magnus estaba seguro.

Hablaron del extraño comportamiento de ese caballero Seelie, sobre cómo esta nueva droga, estaba afectando cada vez más a la cuidad. Ellos creían que había sido desarrollada en el reino Seelie, pero aún no se explicaban cuál podría ser el uso que la Reina pretendía para la misma, ya que ella se había negado a reunirse con ellos hasta ahora.  
Cuando Isabelle decidió ir a revisar la evolución de Maia, Alec invito a Magnus a la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el Instituto según le había confiado al brujo.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un buen rato, frente a la chimenea. Una especia de tension entre ellos era palpable, había algo en el aire, fuerte pero no de un modo desagradable. Simplemente se sentían en paz junto al otro.  
Magnus estaba intentando situar el aroma del joven, pero le era muy difícil, su esencia estaba enmascarada. Claramente podía olerlo, pero su aroma era indefinido ahora, como aplacado. *Seguramente se trata de un Beta* pensaba el brujo. Realmente eso no importaba, algo en este muchacho hacia a Magnus desear no volver a moverse de su lado, aunque solo estuvieran así, como en este momento, sentados en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Hablaron sobre el Instituto y Magnus descubrió que conocía a los padres de estos jóvenes. El recordaba perfectamente a Maryse y Robert Lightwood, no era su más grande admirador, pero reconocía que al parecer habían hecho un excelente trabajo criando a sus hijos.  
Alexander e Isabelle, eran divinos, inteligentes, amables e increíblemente dispuestos a ayudar a los Downworlders, algo que no era común entre los Nefilim que Magnus había conocido.

Hablar con Alec era increíblemente fácil y Magnus se encontró contándole muchas anécdotas sobre su vida, sus encuentros con los Shadowhunters y el cómo había conocido a sus padres.  
*Este joven es simplemente encantador* pensaba Magnus con cada segundo que pasaba. Las sonrisas y miradas tímidas que el Nefilim dirigía hacia él, hacían que Magnus deseara que esta noche sea eterna. Pero eso no era posible y el brujo lo sabía muy bien.

Algunas horas después cuando los primeros rayos del sol brillaban en el cielo, el compañero rubio de Alec, quien se había quedado con Bat, entró como un rayo en la enfermería en la que volvían a estar Alec, Magnus e Isabelle junto a Maia.

“Jace que sucede?” preguntó Alec inmediatamente alertado.

“Oh, bien, estas aquí!” dijo rubio dirigiéndose a Magnus, “tu pareja está esperándote en el vestíbulo, ella parece realmente preocupada” Jace apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Dot entro a la habitación apresuradamente, dirigiéndose directamente a Magnus para abrazarlo con fuerza.

“Amor, estaba tan preocupada!” el brujo le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, intentando controlar sus instintos que le gritaban que se alejara de ella. *pero qué demonios, como puede estar sucediendo esto? Ella es mi omega* pensaba Magnus intentando controlar sus reacciones, y a su Alfa que una vez más intentaba tomar el control de todo su ser, mientras veía el rostro de Alec contorsionarse en una mueca de disgusto y sin poder hacer nada, lo observó salir a toda prisa de la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec intenta controlar sus instintos cuando descubre que Magnus ya está apareado, ¿será capaz de contenerse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos a entender un poco de esto que sucede entre Magnus y Alec ,si ya leyeron fics A/B/O conocen mas o menos la dinamica, aca va a cambiar un poco pero en esencia sera muy parecido.  
> Pueden encontrarte en twitter como @malec_lover  
> Cuidense, XOXO
> 
> Pueden leerlo en ingles en el siguiente link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571849?view_full_work=true

“Oh, bien, estas aquí!” dijo Jace y Alec tardó un momento en comprender a quien se estaba dirigiendo su Parabatai, “tu pareja está esperándote en el vestíbulo, ella parece realmente preocupada” Jace apenas había terminado de hablar cuando una mujer entró justo detrás de él apresuradamente, dirigiéndose directamente a Magnus y tomándolo entre sus brazos.

El corazón de Alec se detuvo durante un instante que pareció eterno ante lo que estaba presenciando, todo su cuerpo pareció ponerse rígido en un instante, sus entrañas contrayéndose dolorosamente, su mente nublada por la ira que repentinamente lo invadió sin aviso previo.

Maldita sea, por supuesto que esto estaba sucediendo, como podría ser de otra manera?

Intentando controlar sus impulsos, aunque estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos estaban reflejados en su rostro asi como también en su aroma, Alec apretó los puños y salió disparado de la enfermería. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, ni dirigirle una mirada más a nadie.

Camino rápido al principio y en cuanto estuvo fuera de vista de todos, comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

Necesitaba irse, desaparecer, alejarse de todo y todos ahora mismo.

Qué demonios pensaba que podría suceder? Magnus era uno de los Alfas más poderosos en el Shadow Word, por supuesto que debía de tener una pareja, alguien realmente digna de él.

Y porque esto lo estaba haciendo reaccionar de esta manera? Apenas se conocían, ni siquiera había pasado veinticuatro horas en compañía del brujo. Esto era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

*Estúpido, como puedes comportarte de este modo, eres un Lightwood, maldita sea* se reprochó Alec así mismo, mientras escuchaba que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
Lo sacó rápidamente para comprobar quien lo estaba llamando y al ver que se trataba de Isabelle simplemente descartó la llamada y continuó su camino hacia la azotea del Instituto.   
Su lugar a salvo, ahí donde nadie más tenia permitido ir.

*Qué demonios creíste que sucedería?* seguía quejándose en voz baja con el mismo, *acaso imaginaste que algo especial sucedía entre ustedes? Demonios eres un idiota*. Se repetía por lo bajo una y otra vez, mientras entraba al cuarto que el mismo había construido en la seguridad de la azotea.  
Dejo sus cosas de lado, botas, chaqueta, los cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturón de su muslo, apagó su celular y se acurrucó entre sus mantas favoritas. Rodeándose de los aromas reconfortantes que necesitaba en este momento. Sumiéndose de inmediato en un sueño tormentoso, donde profundos ojos oscuros no dejaban de perseguirlo en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Cuando Alec despertó era pasado el mediodía, la noche anterior había sido muy agotadora e intensa, claramente después de lo sucedido con Magnus, necesitaba descansar.  
Estirándose y desperezándose de a poco, Alec se levantó y se dirigió hasta el pequeño baño del cuarto, se miró al espejo y meneo la cabeza resignado ante su propia imagen.   
Bolsas debajo de los ojos, el pelo un absoluto desastre, sus ojos rojos. Se lavó con cuidado la cara e intentó acomodar su cabello lo mejor posible para prepararse a enfrentar el resto del día.

Tomó sus medicamentos como cada día de su vida, desde que cumplió trece años y se dirigió abajo.  
Hoy regresaba su madre, Maryse junto a su hermano pequeño, Max. Ella seguiría a cargo del Instituto durante algún tiempo más, hasta que el pequeño completara su entrenamiento básico.

Finalmente él dejaría de estar al frente de todo en el Instituto al menos durante algún tiempo, serian unos pocos meses más, hasta que oficialmente fuera nombrado como nuevo director del lugar.  
Maryse y Robert lo habían preparado durante toda su vida y había grandes expectativas para el hijo mayor de los Lightwood.  
Demasiada presión para un joven de apenas veintiún años, pero así era la vida para un Shadowhunter, además tras la muerte de su padre, Alec sabia que la responsabilidad de mantener el honor del apellido Lightwood , recaía sobre todo en él. 

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró ahí con su Parabatai, que estaba devorándose porción tras porción de pizza, mientras escribía en su celular.

“Hey, amigo! Al fin estas de vuelta, te sientes mejor?” pregunto sin sacar la mirada del dispositivo móvil.

“A que te refieres? Estoy perfectamente bien, al igual que ayer y el día anterior a ese” respondió Alec irónicamente.

“Vamos, Alec” dijo entonces Jace dejando de lado su teléfono y reacomodándose en su taburete para mirar en dirección a su amigo, “soy tu Parabatai, recuerdas?puedo sentir tus emociones amigo mio!”.

“Ya cállate Jace, no hay nada de qué hablar!” sentenció Alec, sentándose del lado opuesto a su compañero y tomando un gran trago de su café.

“Ellos estarán de vuelta esta noche, hablaron con Isabelle hace algunas horas” anuncio el rubio.

“Donde esta Izz?”.

“Se fue a la cama hermano, estaba agotada!” respondió Jace, terminándose otra porción de pizza, “Maia se recupera muy bien, pero aún está aquí sabes?”.

“Me alegro de oírlo, iré a verla más tarde”

“Bien, Luke está aquí, cuidara de ella por algún rato, Underhill está a cargo de operaciones, te dará su reporte antes de que llegue mamá”, informó el rubio y antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo para volver a mirar a su hermano, “Magnus también regresará en unas horas”.

Alec tragó su café ruidosamente, pero no le dirigió la mirada a su Parabatai, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y continuó sorbiendo su café en silencio.

***

“Luke, me alegra volver a verte” saludo Alec mientras se daba un abrazo amistoso con el jefe de la manada de NY, padrastro de la pareja de su Parabatai y flamante novio de su madre, desde hacía algunos meses.

“Hey Alec, te ves bien viejo!” dijo el lobo con una gran sonrisa. 

A Alec realmente le agradaba Luke, nunca se había imaginado que su madre pudiera enamorarse de un Lobo, pero lo cierto es que todo era posible ahora, las cosas al fin estaban cambiando entre Shadowhunters y Downworlders, y él no podría sentirse más feliz al respecto, después de la muerte de su padre, Luke había sido una bendición en la vida de su Maryse.

“Gracias Luke!” dijo con una sonrisa sincera y luego se dirigió a la loba que permanecía recostada, 

“Hey Maia, como te sientes?”.

“Como si me hubieran clavado una lanza en la garganta” se quejó la morena, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. A pesar de su voz ronca y la mueca de dolor al hablar, ella parecía verse muy bien.

“Qué bueno que te trajimos a tiempo!” respondió Alec, tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. Esta era otra de las cosas inesperadas de los últimos meses en la vida de Alec, sin dudas una de las mejores. Su amistad con Maia. Ellos habían tenido un inicio complicado, ambos demasiado tercos como para ceder ante la postura del otro, pero después de algún tiempo y de varios trabajos juntos, habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común y que realmente eran una buena dupla.  
Maia era una amiga leal, divertida y muy inteligente, cosas que Alec admiraba muchísimo en otros.

“Realmente creo que si tú y Magnus no hubieran estado allí…” ella no termino la frase y ante la mención del Brujo la cara de Alec hizo una mueca de disgusto.

“Tuviste suerte” le dijo intentando algo parecido a una sonrisa y ella lo miró desconcertada por un momento, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta en la puerta de la sala.

Los sentidos de Alec se dispararon rapidamente y su cuerpo se tensó en un instante. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse para saber quién había llegado. 

Él podía oler al Alfa claramente. Como si fuera una esencia que percibió durante toda su vida, cada nota y matiz claros en la mente del Nefilim: Jazmín, Cedro, Sándalo, Rosas y una nota fuerte, dulce muy dulce e increíblemente similar a lo que le habían comentado sobre la suya propia. También podía sentir el nerviosismo del Alfa, ansiedad claramente filtrándose en su aroma.

Y los instintos de Alec le gritaban, rogaban que intentara hacerlo sentir mejor, que lo reconfortara de inmediato, pero eso no iba a suceder.  
Así que Alec apretó la mandíbula y trato de concentrarse en Maia y Luke.

“Espero no estar interrumpiendo” dijo Magnus con la voz suave y aterciopelada, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina del joven Lightwood, que cerró sus ojos con fuerza durante un segundo antes de girarse e intentar poner un gesto lo más neutral posible.

“Por supuesto que no Sr. Bane, solo chequeaba a Maia, ya estoy de salida” respondió en tono muy formal, mientras veía como Magnus suspiraba profundamente y forzaba una sonrisa en su cara.

“Maia vendré a verte antes de que te vayas” dijo Alec girándose una vez más para ver a su amiga, y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y pasando lo más lejos posible del brujo que estaba parado allí.

El Nefilim salió disparado del lugar y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia su oficina, cuando escuchó a Magnus disculparse y escuchó pasos tras él.

“Alexander?” escucho a Magnus llamando, pero continuo caminando sin pausa.

“Alec, podemos hablar un momento?” volvió a insistir el brujo cuando llegaron a la oficina.

El joven Lightwood se giró, apretando la perilla de la puerta muy fuerte con su mano izquierda, intentando controlar su respiración y sus emociones que comenzaban a filtrarse en su aroma, a pesar de que él sabía que estaba aplacado, enmascarados para los demás.

“Si es sobre Maia, alguien ira a darles un informe en algunos minutos” respondió intentando mantener la mirada en cualquier cosa menos en la cara del hombre frente a él. 

La esencia de Magnus estaba ahora aun más invadida por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, pero había algo más que hacía a la cabeza de Alec dar vueltas. Algo que él no lograba situar claramente, quizá porque jamás lo había sentido en alguien más, no dirigido hacia él. Era algo como anhelo? Nostalgia? Como podría sentir eso si ni siquiera se conocían.

“Alexander, sabes que no es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo, puedo sentirlo claramente en ti” le dijo el Brujo dando un paso más hacia él, y capturando su mirada en esos ojos tan profundos, Alec dio un gran suspiro y luego sus cejas se fruncieron y ladeo la cabeza observando a Magnus con más detenimiento.

“Que acabas de decir?” preguntó genuinamente curioso.

“Que sabes a lo que me refiero” repitió el brujo mirándolo fijamente.

“No, eso-dijiste que-puedes- puedes sentirlo- sentirme?” dijo Alec en voz muy baja y ronca.

“Por supuesto que te siento, estas aquí, frente a mí, tu aroma…”

“Qué?” lo interrumpió el joven y lo tomó del brazo sin pensarlo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
Magnus lo observó confundido, tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo ahora. Ciertamente esto no era lo que esperaba que sucediera durante esta conversación, bueno realmente él no tenía idea de lo que esperaba de esta conversación.

Pero desde esta mañana no había podido quitarse los pensamientos sobre Alexander de la cabeza, su esencia, indescifrable, rica, suave, pero aplacada, difusa, y aun asi no dejaba de inundar su mente en cada momento.

Apenas y había cruzado más de unas pocas palabras con Dot antes de volver a salir de su departamento, desesperado por volver a ver a Alec, por quitar de su mente esa última expresión que había visto en el rostro del Nefilim cuando su pareja había entrado en la enfermería inesperadamente.

Magnus observo como el joven camino de un lado al otro de la habitación, como un animal enjaulado, pasando repetidamente sus manos por su cabello, enmarañándolo aún más, haciéndolo verse más hermoso a los ojos de Magnus si es que eso era posible.

“Alec” dijo Magnus dando un paso hacia él, estirando la mano para tomarlo del brazo, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil y tan lejos del joven.  
En cuanto Alec sintió el toque de Magnus en su antebrazo, se detuvo de inmediato, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

*Carajo, que es esto? Que me sucede ahora?* pensó el Nefilim.

La manos de Magnus bajo por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazo sus dedos como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo, y ese pequeño gesto no debería haberse sentido tan bien como lo hizo. Alec apretó su agarre alrededor de la mano del brujo y sintió que se relajaba de inmediato.

“Explícame que quisiste decir, por favor?” le rogó Magnus mirando sus manos entrelazadas.  
Alec se aclaró la garganta y lo soltó de repente, dando un paso hacia atrás, levantando las manos como indicando que mantuvieran la distancia.

“Tú-no” el Shadowhunter trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo su garganta comprimida de repente, se aclaró un poco y continuó hablando “No deberías ser capaz de sentirme, de percibir mi esencia-” dijo finalmente, y la confusión en el rostro de Magnus se acentuó aún más.

“De que estas hablando? Por qué no debería?” cuestiono el brujo dando otro paso hacia el joven sin poder evitarlo.

“Tú tienes una compañera, estas emparejado, y yo…” Alec levantó la mirada de sus propias manos que ahora eran puños apretados a la altura de su cintura “ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de percibir un aroma de mí”, concluyo el joven, mirando a los ojos al hombre frente a él.

“Alec, qué?” volvió a preguntar el brujo acercándose al joven, sintiendo claramente la tristeza en la esencia que se hacía más clara para él a cada momento.

“La-medicina. Tu no deberías, además tu pareja-“.

La realidad golpeo a Magnus entonces, un verdadero caos se desato en su interior, su Alfa que habia estado inquieto e intentando tomar el control en cuanto estuvo en presencia del Shadowhunter ahora estaba desesperado, intentando surgir de su interior, hacerse cargo de este momento sin reprimirse, esto, solo había una explicación y él había estado tan seguro.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera de otra manera. Él habia estado seguro de que Alec era un Beta, por su esencia vaga, aplacada… cómo podría ser de otra manera? Por qué de ser así como podría él percibirlo, si lo que Alexander estaba diciendo era lo que el sospechaba… era imposible.

Los Alfas emparejados pueden captar emociones y esencias de otros generos, por supuesto que sí, sutilmente pero no percibir y aún menos, sentirse atraídos a esencias ajenas a sus parejas, eso era simplemente imposible, y las posibilidades eran aun mas reducidas estando emparejado con una Omega.  
La única forma en que el pudiera estar percibiendo a Alec, de esta manera, la reacción de su Alfa, su necesidad de estar junto a él, este sentimiento de querer protegerlo, cuidarlo, reconfortarlo, evitarle todo dolor posible y hacerlo sentir feliz, pleno, demonios su Alfa le estaba gritando que lo reclamasen, estaba desesperado por alcanzarlo, haciéndole sentir que le pertenecía…y eso solo podría suceder si- 

No, no era imposible, Magnus sabia que no ha habido “verdaderos compañeros” en mucho tiempo… 

Pero y si lo fuera? bueno no necesariamente debería tratarse de un Omega, aunque siendo él mismo un Alfa su mejor chance, tendría lógica si Alec fuera un Omega… pero eso no había sucedido en siglos, no de los que él supiera. 

La mente de Magnus analizaba cada una de estas posibilidades y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho con cada segundo que transcurría, necesitaba saber.

“Alec” dijo Magnus con la voz ronca, mientras buscaba la mirada del joven “estás diciéndome qué-“

“Yo soy un Omega, Magnus” le confirmó el joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y criticas, me encanta leerlos!!!   
> XO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la revelación del segundo sexo de Alec, muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido para Magnus, ¿tomará finalmente su Alfa el control?  
> Tiene que tomar una decisión, pero ¿qué es lo correcto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos a entender un poco más esta dinámica de los verdaderos compañeros...  
> Puedes encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover  
> Cuidaros chicos  
> XOXO

“Yo soy un Omega, Magnus” las palabras parecían retumbar en la cabeza del brujo. Vibrar en su interior, como si fuera la revelación más grande de toda su vida.

Y muy dentro de sí mismo su Alfa se regocijaba con su propia negación. Por supuesto que lo sabía!   
Como podía ser de otra manera? Su reacción, el aroma, la atracción inexplicable. 

Pero se suponía que eso no era posible. Magnus era un Alfa emparejado, su vínculo con Dot estaba establecido, ella llevaba su marca desde hace años.  
Inconscientemente Magnus comenzó a olfatear con más intención alrededor del pequeño espacio que lo separaba de Alec. 

Dulce, tan dulce, la boca se le hacía agua y ni siquiera podía percibirlo con toda su intensidad, había algo aun entre ellos, intentando bloquear el aroma…por supuesto, los supresores. Le añadían una nota extraña a la esencia de Alec, algo que disgustaba inmensamente a su Alfa, ese no era su aroma, lo estaba “ensuciando”, evitando que pudiera percibirlo como deseaba y eso lo enfurecía. 

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Magnus comenzó a acercarse más al Omega frente a él. 

Su Alfa rugiendo en su interior, la esencia de Alec cada vez más palpable, sus emociones claras: nervios, ansiedad, anhelo, deseo…culpa.   
Alexander se estaba sintiendo culpable, cuando él no había hecho nada malo en realidad.   
Es Magnus quien debería sentirse de ese modo, sin embargo no había manera de que él se sintiera de ese así. 

Su Alfa estaba tomando el control de sus emociones por completo.

Su mente registraba el hecho de que esto estaba mal, de que él pertenecía a Dot y sobre todo de que este joven maravilloso frente a él, nunca podría ser suyo.  
Pero su Alfa se rehusaba a retroceder, lo empujaba a ir hacia el Omega, seguro de lo que deseaba, de que era lo correcto, de que este era Su Omega.

“Magnus, no-por favor” susurro Alec, dando otro paso hacia atrás, prácticamente colapsando contra el escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

*Detente, tienes que detenerte* se repetía Magnus una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo parecía no estarle respondiendo. Su Alfa estaba en control, temblaba en su interior por la anticipación.

Se acercó hasta Alec, hasta que estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del Omega y su aroma intensificándose.

“Mag-Magnus” dijo el joven casi como un ronroneo y eso solo provoco que Magnus cortara la distancia restante entre ellos, pegándose a Alec, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven, justo sobre su glándula Omega. Deleitándose con la cercanía, su esencia inundándolo completamente, su mente nublada, sus instintos tomando el control.

Movió su rostro sobre la mejilla de Alec, deseando impregnarlo con su propio aroma, marcarlo para que cualquiera que se acercara a él supiera que ya tiene un Alfa, cerrando los ojos, perdido en la intensidad del momento.

“Alexander” dijo casi rugiendo sobre la garganta del joven una vez más y al abrir los ojos vio la nuez de adán de Alec moviéndose mientras tragaba y esa era una imagen que Magnus nunca había imaginado podría ser tan excitante como lo era en este instante.

El aroma de Alec denotaba puro deseo ahora, al igual que el suyo propio y Magnus lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no envolver la cintura del Omega frente a él entre sus brazos y tomarlo aquí mismo.

“Mag- Magnus, por favor” susurro Alec, y la culpa estaba allí presente una vez más “esto no está bien, tie-tienes que irte”.

El brujo se odio en ese momento. 

La angustia, la tensión, el desasosiego, mezclados con el deseo en el rostro de Alexander, los estaba provocando él. Lo estaba dañando, estaba haciéndolo sentir culpable, perdido, confundido.   
Esto no era lo que él deseaba. No podía hacerle esto a Alec, no podía hacerle esto a Dot, él no era así.

Su Alfa gruñó con una fuerza descomunal, cuando el brujo comenzó a retirarse. Y Magnus luchó por controlarlo, como nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo. Pero lo mantendría a raya, él era el dueño de sus emociones, no era una criatura primitiva, no se regía por sus instintos.

Tenía que irse, alejarse cuanto antes, Alec había sido muy claro y él sabía que esto era lo correcto.   
Si, debía alejarse y no regresar nunca más de ser posible.

El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Alexander, hacía que su Alfa sollozara incontrolablemente.

*Tengo que ser fuerte, esto es solo una confusión, no puedo seguir aquí*

“Alexander, yo-lo siento” le dijo con voz estrangulada antes de salir casi corriendo de la oficina, cerró la puerta tras él y abrió un portal inmediatamente, ahí mismo en el pasillo del Instituto.

Pero a donde se dirigía, no podía ir a su casa, Dot estaba allí, como podría enfrentarla. 

No, debía ir a otro lugar, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, hablar con alguien que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto tomó la decisión, dio un paso hacia adelante y se encontró en la entrada de la casa de sus viejos amigos. Ellos comprenderían, ellos podrían ayudarlo!.

Tomando una respiración profunda para intentar controlar sus emociones, Magnus dio un paso hacia la puerta y golpeo despacio.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y una muy distraída Catarina con la pequeña Madzie en brazos lo recibió con una sonrisa suave.

“Mi querido amigo, desde cuando necesitas tocar la puerta?” le preguntó divertida, recordando todas las veces en que Magnus había aparecido en el medio de su living en los momentos más inoportunos.  
Pero en cuanto se detuvo a mirar realmente a su amigo, su semblante cambio de inmediato.

“Que sucede, cariño? Vamos, hablemos” le dijo de inmediato indicándole que entre. Una vez llegaron al living, hizo que Magnus se sentara “Iré a acostar a Madzie, estoy contigo en un instante, está bien?”.  
Magnus solo asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándose la cabeza entre ambas manos, parecía estar hirviendo, que extraño pensó y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas. Un gesto de clara derrota.  
*Diablos, como voy a explicarle lo que está sucediendo*

Un momento después Cat estaba sentada a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda, intentando confortarlo. Ella lo miro extrañada al sentir el sudor, el aroma potente y desbordado…

“Dime, viejo amigo, que está sucediendo?” le dijo intentando hacer que Magnus le dirigiera la mirada “es sobre Dot?”.

El brujo se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a su amiga sin querer.

“Maldita sea Cat, creo que estoy volviéndome loco!” le dijo paseándose de un lado al otro por el lugar.

“Magnus, háblame, necesito que te expliques, a que te refieres?”.

“Yo, conocí a alguien-” la cara de Catarina se contrajo, claramente sorprendida por el giro que estaba dando la conversación.

“A que te refieres Magnus?”

“Mi-mi Alfa- él, jamás se había comportado de esta forma, me desafía, quiere tomar el control y yo-erg-“ dijo volviéndose a sentar junto a su amiga que lo miraba intensamente, toda su atención puesta en él, “Cat yo quisiera dejarlo tomar el control”.

“Esta-persona- a la que conociste? Es-“

“Él es un Omega, Cat” 

“Y tú- bueno tú Alfa…?”

“Pude sentirlo de inmediato Catarina, aun cuando él usa supresores, desde el inicio, mi Alfa lo supo y yo sólo-“ Magnus gruño y volvió a levantarse del sillón, caminando una vez más como si no pudiera mantenerse quieto ni por un segundo.

“Esto es imposible, cierto? Yo tengo pareja! Dot es mi Omega, yo la reclame como mía, mi Alfa la aceptó!”.

“Magnus, si tu Alfa está reaccionando de esta manera, bueno ante este Omega que mencionaste, tal vez…”

“Sí, perdí totalmente la cabeza, ya no tengo solución, estoy perdido”.

“No, Magnus, escucha!” le dijo forzándolo a detenerse frente a ella con un pequeño pulso de magia que lo mantuvo anclado al piso.

“Magnus, él, quienquiera que sea de quien estás hablando, podría ser tu Verdadera Pareja, el ideal, amigo mio” el Alfa en su interior se removió inquieto, la fuerza del mismo surgiendo como una llama en su pecho.

“De que estas hablando Cat? Eso es solo un mito!” dijo el brujo negando con la cabeza, intentando mantenerse bajo control, su magia vibrando entre sus dedos, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, pulsando dentro de él como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

“Y si no lo fuera? Y si realmente encontraste a quien estabas destinado a encontrar?” intentó razonar Catarina, acercándose a él e impulsando su esencia Beta, tranquila, relajada y muy racional. 

“Pero Dot…”

“Hay una razón por la que tú vínculo con Dot no es tan fuerte, la unión se selló, Magnus, pero ella jamás logro alcanzarte como lo esperaba. Tú lo sabes y ella también, es por eso que no han podido concebir, tu Alfa pudo haberla aceptado, pero no fue su elección el reclamarla, fue tuya”.

“Catarina, no puedo hacerle esto! Yo-“

“Tú qué, Magnus?” le dijo Cat mirándolo intensamente a los ojos “dirás que la amas?” preguntó con la voz severa por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar.

“Cat” susurró Magnus y sus ojos revelaron todo lo que él no podía decir en voz alta.

“Lo sé, viejo amigo, sé que la quieres, ella llego a tu vida en tu peor momento y te ayudó a reconstruirte” le dijo Cat dejando que su magia cediera y tomándolo de la mano para que se sentara en el sillón junto a ella, “pero el agradecimiento y el amor, son cosas muy distintas, Magnus”.

Él ni siquiera pudo responder a eso, no hacía falta, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Pero Dorothea había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida. Al menos hasta ahora. Ella lo había ayudado después de una horrible separación con Camille y una enorme decepción con Imasu, le había devuelto la confianza en el mismo, le había ayudado a enfrentar a su padre, le dio un nuevo propósito. Él le debía mucho y ella solo había querido su amor. No había pedido nada más de él, solo la única cosa que él había descubierto jamás podría darle…

Y ahora esto. Parecía una mala broma del destino! Pero si acaso era posible? Qué si Alexander era su verdadero compañero? Tal vez Dot tenía razón y se habían apresurado en su decisión de emparejarse, pero estaba hecho, que se suponía que iba a suceder ahora?

“Magnus” la suave voz de Catarina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“Cat, que voy a hacer ahora?” le dijo pasando la mano por su cabello en un gesto desesperado.

“No hay mucho que puedas hacer, amigo mio. Si este Omega es tu verdadero compañero, será imposible que te mantengas alejado de él” razonó Cat.

“Pero él ya me rechazo Cat, él sabe sobre Dot, además no puedo hacerle esto a ella”.

“No se lo haces a ella. No importa cuánto intenten rechazarse Magnus, tú Alfa no descansará hasta tener lo que desea, lo que le pertenece, lo que tanto esperó, no aceptará a nadie más, ya no”.

“Él no puede pertenecerme!!” dijo de repente exasperado, su propia desesperación manifestándose claramente en su aroma.

“Hey, tranquilo! No puedes permitirte perder el control en este momento Magnus, no podrías resistirlo, tu Alfa se haría cargo totalmente y ya no habrá vuelta atrás! Si lo reclamas, si ya sabes, si sucede algo con este Omega, nada podrá cambiarlo! Tu conexión con Dot se perderá de inmediato, diablos Magnus ni siquiera sé si eso tendrá algún valor ahora, podría haber comenzado a desvanecerse ya”. Le informó Catarina tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas. Notando el calor incesante que emanaba de él.

“Qué? Como podría ser eso posible?” preguntó el brujo asombrado.

“En teoría, si encuentras a tu verdadero compañero, tu pareja destinada, cualquier otra conexión que tú o él hayan tenido se extinguirá! Podría ser de inmediato o gradualmente, eso no lo sé. Pero si tu Alfa lo reclama, si lo muerdes Magnus, esa conexión no podrá romperse jamás”.

El corazón de Magnus se desbocó al oír esas palabras.   
Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Como iba a enfrentarse a Dot? Que sucedería con sus planes, con todo lo que habían estado proyectando juntos.   
Ella quedaría destruida, atada a un Alfa que ya no le pertenecería y quizá siempre había sido así, él nunca le perteneció, no realmente.  
La cabeza de Magnus comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, pensamientos sobre Alexander lo invadieron sin que pudiera evitarlo una vez más, sus ojos, su boca tentadora que estaba muriendo por probar, su mandibula, esa malditamente sexy runa en su cuello, justo junto a su glandula Omega, su esencia… Oh ese aroma era sin dudas el más intoxicante que jamas haya percibido! Todo su cuerpo pareció convertirse en roca y en un instante en gelatina, y su interior estaba prendiéndose fuego.

Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

“Cat?” comenzó a decir antes de que todo se volviera rojo como si una llama se encendiera frente a él, su Alfa tomando cada uno de sus sentidos por sorpresa, luego todo se volvió oscuro y Magnus perdió toda consciencia de lo que sucedía.

***

Cuando Magnus volvió a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor confundido, sin entender que había pasado. 

*Dónde estoy? Qué?*

Se miró las manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos? Qué es esto? Quien podría hacerme algo así?  
Levantó los brazos lentamente y observó con cuidado.  
Sus muñecas estaban restringidas con un lazo mágico, un hechizo. Alguien estaba suprimiendo su magia?

*Qué diablos?*

“Tranquilo, amigo mio!” resonó la voz de Ragnor en el cuarto y Magnus lo siguió con la mirada mientras el brujo rodeaba la cama en la que él se encontraba. Observándolo, despacio, como estudiándolo, qué diablos estaba sucediendo?.

“Ragnor? Que sucede? Dónde?” preguntó aun confundido y con la mente aun algo nublada.

“Estás a salvo aquí, lo siento viejo, no tuvimos alternativa” respondió Ragnor con calma, mientras disolvía el hechizo que mantenía a Magnus bajo control.  
Masajeando sus muñecas, observo los arañazos que cubrían sus brazos, se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que se lo hubiera provocado él mismo, intentando deshacerse del agarre mágico.   
Pero por qué no recordaba nada de eso? Pensó Magnus entonces, volvió su mirada a Ragnor y habló.

“Dime, que fue lo que pasó? Cat? Ella es- está bien? Pregunto de repente muy preocupado por su amiga, lo último que recordaba era estar en el living de su casa.

“Ella está perfectamente, mi amigo!, vamos necesitas comer algo, te lo explicaré todo”. Le dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Magnus finalmente comprendió donde se encontraba. Este era el viejo departamento de Ragnor, estaban en Londres. Pero por qué demonios había despertado aquí y no en NY? Que fue lo que sucedió?.

“Ragnor por favor, tienes que explicarme que sucedió”.

“Mi querido amigo, tuviste un celo repentino” le dijo Ragnor como si fuera la explicación más obvia en el mundo.

“De que estas hablando?”.

“Ya sabes, cuando un Alfa-“.

“Ragnor!!” lo interrumpió Magnus irritado por el tono burlón de su amigo.

“El Omega, Magnus. Tu verdadero compañero, provocó un celo espontaneo en ti. Supongo que percibir su aroma tan cerca, durante algún tiempo lo causo.”

“Eso, no-“

“Dime, acaso lo marcaste? Sé que no lo tomaste pero, intentaste dejar tu aroma en él? Impregnarte con el suyo?” pregunto Ragnor con tono más serio ahora.

“Yo-no quise, no fue mi intensión, no pude evitarlo”.

“Eso lo explica, mi amigo estas en un gran problema, si reaccionaste así con solo esa proximidad…”.

“Ni siquiera lo digas, Rangnor, estoy arruinado”. Dijo Magnus tomándose la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, “Espera! Cuanto hace que estoy aquí?” Pregunto de repente alarmado.

“Hoy es el tercer día, al fin respondiste, fue difícil, emmm contenerte” dijo Ragnor viéndose algo avergonzado “lamento haber tenido que usar restricciones mágicas Magnus, pero no tuvimos alternativa”.

“No, está bien Ragnor, realmente, se los agradezco”.

“Dot, bueno le dijimos que algo se presentó…”

“Oh Diablos, ni siquiera-“ el brujo no termino la frase, no hacía falta, él ni siquiera había pensado en ella por un solo instante, su mente iba una y otra vez hacia Alexander. Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

“Tendrás que enfrentarlo, lo sabes verdad? Tarde o temprano, tendrás que decirle” dijo Ragnor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo para reconfortarlo.

“Que le dijeron?”. 

“Hubo una emergencia, en un sitio remoto, ambos tuvimos que prestar asistencia”. 

“Bien ,eso, está bien” dijo el brujo inclinándose contra la mesada frente a él sus manos unas vez más en su propio cabello, en un gesto claramente nervioso.

“Lo resolverás, amigo mio”.

“Eso espero, Ragnor, eso espero”.

Terminaron el almuerzo en apenas media hora, luego Magnus regreso a la habitación y tomo un largo baño. Su cuerpo se sentía drenado, como si hubiera estado ejercitándose sin pausa durante los últimos dos días. Y por supuesto que se sentiría así. Lo extraño era que no podía recordar prácticamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Solo destellos, sus propias manos en sobre su cuerpo, intentar romper el agarre mágico, el aroma de Alexander siempre presente en su mente, en su interior. Su Alfa rugiendo dentro de él.  
El solo hecho de recordar la esencia, aunque solo la había percibido aplacada, hacía que se pusiera duro.  
*Detente ahora mismo* se reprimió el mismo, forzándose a cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos.  
Termino rápido con la ducha y se vistió con un toque mágico, intentando que su apariencia fuera lo más normal posible, a pesar del evidente cansancio que denotaba su rostro.

Debía volver a su hogar, debía volver a Dot. La sola idea hacia que se le revuelva el estómago.   
Las palabras de Cat resonando en su mente “tú Alfa no descansará hasta tener lo que desea, lo que le pertenece, no aceptará a nadie más, ya no”.

Que podría hacer ahora? Como enfrentaría a Dot?

Todo era demasiado confuso pero ya no podía seguir evitándola, debía volver a su hogar, debía enfrentarla y decidir cómo continuar a partir de ahora.   
Dando una gran suspiro, Magnus encuadro los hombros y con un chasquido rápido abrió un portal hasta su apartamento, era momento de enfrentar a Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!!!   
> Gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle está decidida a averiguar qué pasa con su hermano y Magnus tiene una charla muy necesaria con Dot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quiero adelantarme demasiado, ¡sólo espero que disfruten del capítulo!  
> ¡Gracias por su increíble apoyo y geniales comentarios, me alegraron el alma en un momento muy difícil para mí!  
> ¡Cuídense!  
> ¡Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover o @gisse_88!  
> XOXO

Después de su “conversación” con Magnus, Alec estaba intranquilo. La cercanía que había compartido, el haberse olido por primera vez.  
Maldita sea, eso no había sido lo correcto! Y aunque él lo había intentado, detenerlo, alejarse, controlar sus propios instintos, su Omega había estado desesperado.   
Podía sentirlo rugir en su interior, luchando por obtener lo que deseaba, su piel se sintió extraña en aquel momento, como hormigueando, una especie de energía, de fuerza que jamás había sentido.

A pesar de los supresores que tomaba religiosamente, su esencia se había incrementado, su aroma se intensifico en la presencia de Magnus. Calor mucho calor, parecía recorrer su interior, incluso podía sentir su propia humedad y su deseo de ser tomado, de sentirse completo, lleno, de sentir el calor de ese Alfa inundando su interior. Podía sentir la fuerza de su Omega, estallando dentro de él, intentando dejar a tras años y años de ser suprimido. Podía sentir el deseo de su Omega aunque Alec nunca había experimentado un verdadero celo en realidad, estaba seguro de que esto era algo diferente, incluso mucho más intenso que todos sus calores en el pasado.

Era difícil para él saberlo, los supresores que llevaba tomando la mayor parte de su vida, habían que los síntomas se minimizaran y él jamás había estado en proximidad de un Alfa que no fuera de su familia o Jace durante sus periodos de celo, desconocía la verdadera fuerza que se podría desatar en estas situaciones.

Cuando Magnus había estado tan cerca, con su rostro prácticamente enterrado en su cuello, el joven Lightwood pensó que perdería la cabeza. Su mente nublada por el aroma del Alfa frente a él, todo en su interior parecía gritar, rogar para que se rindiera a sus instintos, para que expusiera su cuello y rogara ser reclamado, anudado allí mismo por este poderoso brujo. 

Y cuando sintió que ya no podría resistirlo, Magnus había retrocedido y había salido a toda prisa de la oficina.

Eso había estado cerca, muy cerca y Alec lo sabía.

Como podría controlar estas reacciones que Magnus le provocaba? Como podía estar sucediendo si él ya tenía una Omega. El ya había reclamado a alguien más, y Alec estaba seguro de que jamás podría pretenderlo como lo deseaba.

El solo hecho de pensar en la compañera de Magnus hacia que el estómago de Alec se revolviera, una furia, pura, absoluta, como jamás sintió en su vida lo invadía. Y esto hacia que se sintiera terrible.   
Él no tenía derecho a sentirse de este modo, ni siquiera debería pensar en Magnus de esa manera.   
Era algo simplemente imposible.  
Lo que lo confundía mas era el hecho de haber podido sentir al Alfa tan claramente, cada matiz exquisito de su aroma, cada emoción que emanaba de él. 

Eso no debería ser posible cierto? Porque su Omega no debería reaccionar de ese modo ante un Alfa reclamado, de hecho, jamás había sucedido.   
Además su propia esencia debería de ser repulsiva para Magnus, pero había sucedido absolutamente lo contrario.

Alec estaba seguro de que incluso había logrado sentir cada emoción que el Alfa atravesó, nervios, frustración, desesperación, desconcierto y excitación. Todo ese flujo de emociones había hecho que la mente de Alec se nublara, lo hacían desear a ese Alfa, querer reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir bien, darle todo lo que necesitara de él. Había sido una experiencia extraña para el Shadowhunter, confusa y sumamente excitante.

Después de aquel encuentro todo se volvió borroso para Alec.

Lo único que había logrado calmar un poco las emociones del Omega, había sido ir a su lugar especial en la azotea, su nido, acurrucarse allí entre sus aromas familiares, buscar alivio una y otra vez, cada vez que el calor de su cuerpo lo abrumaba hasta que ese fuego pareció inundar sus mente.

Intento sacar de su mente todo pensamiento sobre aquel Alfa, aunque su esencia seguía presente en su mente y en lo más profundo de su interior, a cada instante a cada momento, en cada suspiro que escapaba de la boca del Omega, solo se repetía un nombre Magnus.

Hasta que todo se volvió demasiado intenso y el Nefilim perdió toda noción sobre sí mismo.  
Unos días después de aquel episodio, Isabelle decidió que era momento de hablar con su hermano, él había estado comportándose algo extraño luego de pasar casi tres días encerrado en su cuarto, refugiándose en su nido, donde nadie tenía permitido entrar.   
Ahora permanecía callado y más pensativo de lo habitual, Isabelle podía percibir un cambio en él, en su esencia. 

Los supresores no estaban funcionando de la manera habitual.

Así que esa tarde cuando Alec había decidido dar por terminado su día y no teniendo que patrullar esta noche, Isabelle decidió que era el momento de hablar con su hermano, antes de que desapareciera una vez más.

“Big Bro!” llamo la morena en cuanto vio a Alec cruzando por el centro de mando, claramente dirigiéndose a las escaleras que dirigían a la azotea.

“Está todo bien?” preguntó el joven, con una mirada cautelosa al sentir los nervios de su hermana. 

Él siempre había sido bueno leyendo a sus seres queridos y la esencia de Isabelle siempre era muy reconfortante para él, pero ella parecía inquieta, insegura, algo muy extraño en su hermana menor.

“Quiero que hablemos por un momento, está bien?” le dijo fijando la mirada en la de su hermano, esperando ver su reacción.

“Si es sobre el patrullaje de esta noche, deberías discutirlo con mamá, ella sigue a cargo aun no lo recuerdas?” respondió de inmediato Alec.

“No, no se trata de eso, eso solo que-“ la morocha se removió de repente incomoda, “podríamos ir a la biblioteca?”.

“Bien, si es realmente importante” dijo Alec aun mirando a su hermana sospechosamente.

Una vez entraron en la enorme biblioteca, Isabelle pareció relajarse, tomo la mano de su hermano y los dirigió a una gran mesa de madera, que estaba a un costado del gran ventanal a un lado de la chimenea.

“Ok, ya dilo” 

“Sabes que puedes contármelo todo cierto, hermanito?” dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa amable.

“Lo sé Izz, pero que se supone que debería decirte?” preguntó Alec intentando evitar el elefante en la habitación. Aunque sabía que si Isabelle estaba decidía a hablar, no había manera de que pudiera evitarlo y después de todo ella era su más grande confidente. Él siempre había contado con su apoyo incondicional, ella era una de los pilares de su vida.

“Vamos Alec, algo está sucediendo, soy tu hermana recuerdas? Y una intuitiva y poderosa Alfa, por si lo olvidaste” le dijo tirando su cabello por encima de su hombro y sonriendo ampliamente.  
Alec le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato y comenzó a relajarse rápidamente, pero continúo callado por un momento antes de decidir molestar a su hermana pequeña.

“Poderosa e intuitiva Alfa eh? Izz tienes 18 años y tu segundo genero se manifestó hace poco más de un año, a veces ni siquiera logramos discernir tu esencia aun” le dijo en tono sarcástico sabiendo lo mucho que Isabelle odiaba que le recordaran ese detalle. Como podían confundirla con una Omega o incluso una Beta, arg! Eso la irritaba muchísimo.

“Maldito seas Gideon!!!” le dijo la morena en tono burlón, sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.  
Alec no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su hermanita, pero la preocupación volvió a él de inmediato.  
Como podría explicarle lo que sucedía si ni siquiera él estaba seguro de comprenderlo?

“Vamos, Alec, algo en ti, puedo sentir el cambio, como fue que sucedió? Cuando?” pregunto ella, estirándose para tomar la mano del Omega en la suya.

“No sé de qué estás hablando Izz” respondió intentando evitar la mirada de su hermana.

“El cambio en tu aroma, tu esencia hermano, los supresores no están funcionando de la misma manera, solo puede significar una cosa…”

“NO” él la corto de inmediato, negando fervientemente con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la chimenea.

“Alec” susurró Isabelle, su preocupación creciendo al sentir el flujo de emociones provenientes de su hermano, “estás confundido, sufriendo” le dijo con la voz muy baja, como si fuera un secreto compartido entre ellos dos, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación y quisiera evitar ser oída.

“Izz yo-“ el Nefilim no termino la frase, solo dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

“Déjame ayudarte, Big Bro” le dijo ella tomándolo del codo, haciendo que la mirara una vez más, antes e abrazarlo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Omega, “no quiero verte sufrir, nadie merece la felicidad tanto como tú, Alec”. El joven permaneció en silencio y ella continuo abrazándolo e intentando reconfortarlo con su esencia tanto como fuera posible. Cuando paso un rato y él continuaba sin hablar, ella continuo despacio “Quién es él? Donde lo conociste?” le dijo despacio, mientras se alejaba para poder mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.  
Alec negó rápidamente con la cabeza y fue a sentarse a los sillones en los que hace solo unos días había estado con Magnus.  
Ella lo miro, suspiro profundamente y fue a sentarse junto a él, tomando su mano entre las suyas.  
El toque era muy reconfortante para Alec y cuando volvió a mirar a su hermana, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas, le sonrió tristemente.

“Creo que tuve un celo repentino” confesó con las mejillas encendidas.

“Hermano, es por eso que-estos últimos días! Alec eso es algo-wow-“ ella busco su mirada e intentó expresar todo su apoyo con una leve sonrisa para animarlo a seguir hablando. “Te encuentras bien? podrías haber pedido mi ayuda”.

“Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de razonar Izz, fue-nunca experimente algo como esto-“ el joven se detuvo de inmediato y fijo su mirada en su hermana “sé que fue a causa de él”.

“Puedes confiar en mí, Big Bro” le aseguro la morena.

“Se trata de Magnus, Izz” dijo en voz muy baja el Omega.

Los ojos de Isabelle se abrieron como platos, y estudió el rostro de su hermano durante un largo rato antes de responder.

“Mag-Magnus? Pero él, él está- bueno” tartamudeo la morena.

“Lo sé!” dijo Alec frustrado, “es tan malditamente confuso, no sé cómo demonios está sucediendo esto Izz, él-“ al pensar en las siguientes palabras, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que respirar profundo antes de poder seguir hablando, “él tiene una compañera” dijo finalmente intentando contener las lágrimas.

“Oh Alec” dijo la morena, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su hermano. “Mira, definitivamente esto-lo que sea que está sucediendo entre ustedes, no es algo, habitual” intento explicar la joven, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que quería decir, “me refiero a que, no deberían atraerse en primer lugar, y si el provocó todo esto- ese cambio en tu esencia… eso solo sucede cuando encuentras a una pareja adecuada, eso tiene que significar algo, cierto?” intento razonar la Nefilim.

“No tengo ni la más mínima idea Izzy” respondió el joven totalmente resignado “esto es-muy confuso”.

“Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo”.

“Yo, jamás, había sentido algo como cuando estuve cerca de él” confeso Alec.  
Isabelle sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sentía la emoción y la excitación en la esencia de su hermano con solo mencionar ese pequeño hecho.

“Que fue lo que sentiste?” pregunto con curiosidad la morena.

“Sentí-sentí paz, Izz” dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al buscar las palabras correctas para describir esa sensación única, “fue, como si al fin comprendiera mi propósito en este lugar, mi camino hasta aquí, fue como si cada pequeño tropiezo, cada decisión que tome durante toda mi vida, me hubieran conducido allí, a ese momento, me sentí absolutamente en paz, completo, con solo sentir su mano en la mía, su mirada fija en mi”, Alec dejo de hablar y se rasco el cabello, dejándolo aún más revuelto, “fue algo, extraño, pero de una buena manera”.

“Hermano, eso no puede ser algo malo, no puede estar ser un error si hace que te sientas de ese modo” le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

“Pero Izz-“

“Lo investigaremos, podemos intentar comprenderlo, tal vez-no, estoy segura de que esto sucedió por una razón, solo debemos entenderla”.

La seguridad en las palabras de su hermana, hicieron que algo de la preocupación que Alec estuvo sintiendo todos estos días se disipara. Esto estaba bien, ellos podrían intentar comprenderlo, quizás hubiera una explicación, algo que pudiera darle sentido a lo que estaba viviendo.  
Pero él no podía permitirse tener esperanzas, eso, simplemente no podía suceder. Sólo intentaría comprenderlo, y diablos, ni siquiera sabía lo que podría suceder, tal vez ni siquiera volviera a ver a Magnus.

~

El portal se cerró de atrás de él dejando algunas chispas azules en el aire.  
Magnus estaba de vuelta en su departamento.   
El aroma del que hasta hace pocos días había sido su hogar, le parecía extraño y desagradable ahora.   
Carajo! Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que él esperaba.  
Camino hasta la ventana del living y la abrió de par en par, dejando que la brisa recorriera todo el espacio posible.  
Una vez pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que necesitaba hacer, camino hasta el estudio y supo de inmediato que allí era donde se encontraba Dot.  
La esencia de la Omega, denotaba preocupación, angustia, enojo…ella estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa.  
En cuanto cruzo la puerta, busco con la mirada a su compañera, diablos, hasta le resultaba difícil pensar en ella con esos términos ahora.  
Ella continúo con la mirada fija en un pergamino que parecía ser muy antiguo que descansaba sobre el escritorio, Magnus se acercó y se sentó de frente a ella.  
Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar la conversación.   
Esto era tan retorcido, como se supone que le digas a tu pareja, que encontraste a alguien más?   
Que ya nada tiene sentido si no puedes estar con esa persona?   
Que todo tu mundo está de cabeza?

“Siempre lo supe, sabes?” dijo ella de repente, su voz apenas un susurro.

“Dot” la garganta de Magnus se sentía como su hubiera tragado un balde entero de arena seca.

“Lo sentí” interrumpió ella con la voz quebrada. 

“Qué?” respondió el Alfa confundido.

“Nuestro lazo, nuestro vinculo Magnus, se debilita con cada segundo que pasa” dijo ella por fin levantando la mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella.

“Juro que no fue mi intención, Dot, yo te-“

“Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, no si no lo dices de corazón” le advirtió ella con una mirada feroz.

“Sabes que te aprecio mucho, siempre lo hice” dijo entonces Magnus.

Una expresión de puro dolor cruzó por el rostro de la Omega, antes de que se pusiera roja por la furia contenida.

“Voy a destruirla, acabaré con quien sea se esté interponiendo entre nosotros” dijo entonces con la voz llena de determinación.

La respiración de Magnus se agito ante la amenaza de la bruja frente a él. Ella era lo suficientemente poderosa como para cumplir con sus dichos y él simplemente no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que Alexander no estuviera. No podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a él, jamás, no lo soportaría, no ahora que lo había encontrado.  
Su mente comenzó a nublarse, su Alfa gruñendo en su interior, su magia pulsando entre las palmas de sus manos.

“Dorothea, ni siquiera pienses en eso” rugió Magnus y pareció que la sangre en el cuerpo de Dot se congelo. 

Ella lo miro desconcertada por un momento, la potencia de la voz del Alfa, golpeándola de repente.

Todo pareció detenerse durante un momento, ambos observándose fijamente.   
Magnus apretó los puños, intentando respirar profundo, conteniendo a su Alfa que estaba a punto de estallar.   
Todo en su interior lo inducia a intentar proteger a su Omega, incluso aunque él ni siquiera se encontrara aquí, aun cuando Dorothea no tenía idea de quien se trataba.  
La furia pareció resurgir desde el interior de Dot, su mirada endureciéndose, su cuerpo tenso, su cabeza girando sobre los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez.

“NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SUCEDA, MAGNUS” dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y cortando el espacio entre ellos, alargo la mano tomando al brujo del brazo con fuerza.   
Magnus la miró shockeado, impactado por la reacción de la mujer que creía conocer como a sí mismo.

“Dot, por favor!” dijo apretando los dientes e intentando liberarse del agarre de la Omega.

“NO VOY A PERDERTE, ERES MIO, SIEMPRE LO SERAS” siseo antes de soltar el brazo del Alfa y dirigirse enfurecida hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Magnus volvió a hablar.

“Esa no es tú elección, es mi verdade-” dijo el brujo apretando la mandíbula. 

“NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO, ESO NO ES CIERTO!” gritó Dot visiblemente afectada por lo que Magnus estaba a punto de decir.

Había intentado negarlo, pensar que esto solo podría tratarse de un error, que tal vez simplemente estaba reaccionando de esta manera por la crisis que estaba atravesando con su pareja.  
Pero cuál era el propósito de negarlo.   
Su Alfa sabía exactamente lo que quería, a quien quería y nada que él intentara podría cambiar ese hecho.  
Alexander era el Omega para él, era su complemento, estaba destinado a encontrarlo, y por más que luchen con uñas y dientes e intenten escapar, hacer “lo correcto”, nada podría ser más correcto que esto, que ellos dos, juntos, unidos.  
Él ya no tenía elección, no necesitaba una salida, ni siquiera quería cambiar algo de lo sucedido, todo cobraba nuevo sentido para él. Todo se sentía en su lugar, como siempre debió ser.

La mente de Magnus repetía esto una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra, *Alexander es el indicado*, su Alfa al fin estaba en sincronía con él, sentía su fuerza incrementarse, sus sentidos afilados, sus pensamientos claros como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, sentía su vínculo con Dot desvanecerse. 

De repente levanto la cabeza y volvió a la realidad del momento.

La Omega frente a él una vez más enfurecida, estaba gritándole a viva voz, pero Magnus a penas y podía oírla.

Hasta que concentro toda su atención, intentando comprender lo que Dot estaba gritándole.

“LO DESCUBRIRE, VOY A AVERIGUAR QUIEN ES ESA MALDITA Y ACABARE CON ELLA” decía la Omega, mientras salía hecha una furia de la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

*Demonios, esto no puede estar sucediendo, al menos ella ni siquiera piensa en la posibilidad de un “Él”, ella no lo descubrirá, jamás lo pensaría, los omegas hombres son extremadamente raros, menos aún pensará en un Shadowhunter* se repetía Magnus mientras salía a toda prisa detrás de Dot, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, vio los vestigios de la magia de la Omega desvaneciéndose en el pasillo.

Ella había atravesado un portal con rumbo incierto, intentaría averiguar quién se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, y Magnus estaba seguro de que no lo descubriría de inmediato, pero cuanto más podría mantenerlo en secreto?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento dificil seguido de muy buenas noticias para Magnus...  
> Dot tiene un plan y no será facil detenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quiero adelantar mucho, asi que disfrutenlo!!!  
> La proxima actualizacion sera muy pronto ;)  
> Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover o @gisse_88  
> Cuidense   
> XOXO

Magnus estaba muy alterado, intentando controlar a su Alfa que se removía en su interior. 

Continuaba caminando de un lado al otro del departamento, realizando su más potente hechizo de rastreo sobre Dorothea una y otra vez, pero ella continuaba bloqueándolo.

Que debería hacer? Era necesario advertir a Alexander sobre esto? Podría ella averiguarlo tan fácilmente?

No, no podía ser tan fácil, ella no podría averiguarlo, él no había dado ningún indicio. Él único que sabía algo al respecto era Ragnor y jamás traicionaría a su amigo.

Magnus repasaba una y otra vez las conversaciones, pensando si había dejado algún rastro, un indicio de quien podría ser esta nueva persona en su vida pero él ni siquiera había hablado de lo sucedido después de aquel día en el Instituto.

Había prestado mucha atención en no mencionar a Alexander en absoluto, aun cuando Dot quiso saber sobre lo sucedido con Maia aquella noche. Simplemente se había limitado a responder lo necesario, sabía que ella notó el cambio en su compañero de inmediato, como podría no hacerlo?.   
Magnus prácticamente no había podido mirarla a los ojos, no soportaba su cercanía. Su Alfa simplemente quería mantenerse alejado de Dot y Magnus no había tenido las fuerzas para intentar disimularlo.  
Después de salir del Instituto esa mañana, solo había podido pensar en regresar allí, en volver a ver al joven Lightwood, a Alexander, SU Omega.  
Demonios, eso ni siquiera era cierto. Alec no le pertenecía, incluso lo había rechazado. Incluso intentado huir de él.  
La charla que habían mantenido, cuando Alec al fin le confirmo que era un Omega, había hecho que el Alfa de Magnus despertara por primera vez en más de cuatrocientos años.  
La fuerza de su reacción había sido algo como jamás se había imaginado. Él ni siquiera sabía el verdadero poder que podría tener su Alfa. El completo control, la fiereza con la que podía luchar contra sus propios razonamientos. Los instintos que se despertaron en él, eran fascinantes y aterradores a la vez.  
El brujo había pensado que ya nada podría sorprenderlo en esta vida, y aquí estaba, experimentando cosas nuevas, sintiéndose un verdadero Alfa por primera vez. 

Descubriéndose, re-descubriéndose. 

Todo su mundo se había dado vuelta de un instante al otro. Todo su enfoque, todas sus ganas, todos sus pensamientos, direccionados hacia una sola persona: Alexander.

Cada vez que pensaba en el Nefilim, su pecho se sentía como comprimido, el anhelo era tan grande que si no fuera por el estado en el que se encontraba, la situación por la que estaba pasando con Dorothea, Magnus estaba seguro de que estaría a los pies del joven Omega, rogándole por una oportunidad. Era increíble lo fuerte y débil que se sentía a la vez.

Todos siempre suponían que los Alfas debían ser feroces, implacables, imponentes, avasallantes… que siempre obtenían lo que querían a fuerza de su poder. 

En estos pocos días, Magnus había aprendido que eso estaba absolutamente equivocado.  
Alexander era quien tenía todo el poder sobre él. El Omega era el dueño de todo su ser, mente, cuerpo, alma, corazón, voluntad… 

Su Alfa había despertado y a diferencia de lo que él propio Magnus había imaginado, sólo quería rendirse ante su verdadero compañero, entregarse a su voluntad, tener la fortuna de ser aceptado y que le dieran el honor de poder reclamar y ser reclamado.

Solo podía pensar en adorar a aquel joven de todas y cada una de las formas posibles. De estar cerca de él una vez más, sentir su esencia, su calor, poder mirarlo a los ojos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

*Mierda Magnus, estas realmente perdido* pensó el brujo sin que ese hecho ni siquiera le molestara.

Pero eso aún no era posible. 

Y ahora debía pensar en proteger a ese Shadowhunter a toda costa. Nunca habría podido imaginar la reacción de Dot, ella jamás había actuado de esta manera, tan irracional, tan primitiva, tan desesperada. Pero él no podía permitirlo, nada ni nadie se interpondría entre él y su Omega, nadie lo dañaría, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volcarse hacia ese solo propósito, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su Alfa parecía cobrar nueva fuerza dentro de él con el solo pensamiento de tener que proteger a su pareja, a su alma gemela.

*No puedes perder el control* se repetía Magnus una y otra vez, cuando escucho un golpeteo desesperado en su puerta de entrada.

El brujo se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada, que extraño, ni siquiera había sentido el pequeño aviso de la llegada de alguien en sus salvaguardas.

Abrió la puerta y se sintió aún más desconcertado. 

Catarina tocando a su puerta en vez de transportarse directo a su hogar? Cosas más extrañas estaban sucediendo de todas formas.

Después de unos segundos le sonrió a su vieja amiga y le indico que continuara hacia el interior.

“Cat? Que sucede? Estas bien?” pregunto de inmediato al ver el semblante de su amiga.  
Catarina lo observo con gesto grave antes de caminar hacia el interior e ir directo hasta el sillón, evitando el toque de su amigo al pasar y sentándose, sin decir una palabra.

“Cat, háblame por favor!” insistió el Alfa, algo en ella no encajaba, algo no se sentía bien en absoluto.

“Dot estuvo en mi casa, Magnus” dijo finalmente su amiga.

“Carajo, lo siento, mira ella no está bie-“

“Esta desquiciada, Magnus!” le interrumpió su amiga, mirándolo con preocupación, “ella está segura de que pasaste los últimos días con- bueno, ya sabes” dijo ella observando a Magnus con mucho cuidado.

“Diablos, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, ni siquiera se imagina lo que realmente sucede, verdad?”.

“Intenté explicarle, hacerla entrar en razón! Pero ella no lo cree, está segura de que es alguna especie de truco o hechizo, de que te están engañando de alguna manera” le explicó Catarina meneando la cabeza.

“Cómo podrían? Eso es absurdo! como podría un mero engaño haber despertado a mi Alfa de esta manera? Por primera vez en mi larga vida, me siento realmente vivo. Y no es algo animal o primitivo como todos imaginan, Cat esto es algo mucho más profundo. Jamás pensé que podría sentirme de este modo”.

El rostro de Catarina se contorsiono de un modo extraño ante esta declaración, pero de inmediato se recompuso y continuó hablando.

“Está desesperada, Magnus. Realmente creo que está dispuesta a todo, yo… temo por ti, amigo mío, pero sobre todo por quien quiera sea esa otra persona”.

“Está bien Cat, no hay manera de que sepa de quien se trata” aseguró Magnus, comenzando a caminar nervioso por su living, intentando decidir cuál sería el mejor camino a seguir”.

“Yo no estaría tan segura, Dot está realmente enojada”.

“No podrá averiguarlo, no hay manera, es imposible…” respondió Magnus ausentemente mientras continuaba sopesando sus opciones.

“Nada es imposible, menos cuando estas decidido y ella lo está, debemos evitar que averigüe de quien se trata, Magnus, creo que ella podría intentar algo peligroso en su contra”.

“Cat, no te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a nadie, sabes que solo estuve con Ragnor, él es el único con he hablado y lo que él sabe no podría llevarla a ninguna parte, además nadie en el Instituto sospecha”.

Los ojos de Cat se abrieron cómicamente al escuchar lo que su amigo acababa de decir y se levantó del sillón en un pestañeo.

“El Instituto? Quieres decir qué?” ella parecía querer acercarse a él, pero se detuvo de inmediato y pareció respirar con dificultad antes de continuar hablando “se trata de una Nefilim?” termino con la voz estrangulada.

Magnus la observo con cuidado, ella se veía realmente afectada, pero la mente del brujo estaba demasiado enfrascado en buscar la manera de impedir que algo pudiera sucederle a Alec, dio un paso hacia Cat y ella retrocedió rápidamente.

“Estas bien Cat?” preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

“E-Es- sólo- temo por ti, mi amigo. Tal vez si me lo dijeras, yo podría ayudarte a protegerla…” respondió casi sin mirarlo.

“Mira, confió en ti Cat, sabes que lo hago, pero creo que cuanto menos hable al respecto…no quiero arriesgarme, no quiero que se sepa en el Instituto, aun no!”.

“Sí, cla-claro, entiendo” respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

“Cat” dijo Magnus intentando alcanzar a su amiga una vez más, pero cuando estaba dando un paso hacia ella, un mensaje de fuego llegó hasta él.

Lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a leer:

~Magnus, aun espero novedades tuyas, mi amigo. Lograste hablar con Dorothea? Necesitas de nosotros? Déjame saber cómo van las cosas, te amamos y estamos aquí para ti, responde de inmediato por favor, Ragnor está dispuesto a ir a buscarte si seguimos sin saber de ti! Cariños, Cat.~

“Pero-qué?” dijo Magnus volviendo a leer el mensaje, “Que demonios?”.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio el glamour desvanecerse de alrededor de la que hasta hace un instante había sido su mejor amiga.

“Estás tan al límite, desquiciado por este maldito engaño, que ni siquiera pudiste discernir un glamour tan simple, Magnus” frente a él se encontraba Dorothea, mirándolo furiosa, magia rojiza surgiendo de entre sus dedos, atándole las manos de inmediato, mientras ella se acercaba y colocaba unas esposas encantadas, restringiendo el uso de su magia de inmediato.

“Dot estás loca? Que crees que estás haciendo?” gritó Magnus, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, un instante estaba frente a Dot y al siguiente, estaba encerrado en su propio apotecario, magia de restricción mantenía su energía bloqueada, haciéndole imposible liberarse y Dorothea estaba parada frente a la puerta a punto de desaparecer nuevamente.

“No te preocupes amor mío, no dejare que nadie nos separe” le dijo antes de sellar las puertas con un chasquido de sus dedos.

***

Magnus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Como no lo había notado antes?  
Demonios Dot es muy astuta, es una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella y al final lo había olvidado.

*Maldita sea, al menos no dije más de lo que debía* pensaba el brujo, mientras intentaba encontrar algo que funcionara para liberarse de esta magia antigua.

“Magnus?!” 

“Cat? Eres tú?”

“Por supuesto que es ella, quien más podría ser, tonto?” le llego la voz de Ragnor y hasta podía imaginarse a su amigo poniéndole los ojos en blanco en ese momento.

“Que sucede, que estás haciendo allí?” pregunto Catarina ahora mucho más cerca de la puerta.

“Cat tienes que ayudarme, es Dot…”

“Diablos Magnus, aléjate de la puerta” gruñó Ragnor.  
Unos momentos después el hechizo de la puerta cedió, Cat y Ragnor entraron de inmediato. 

“Eres un tonto, Bane! Como dejaste que esto sucediera?” le dijo su amigo mirándolo con gesto irritado, mientras Catarina inspeccionaba las esposas.

“Solo nos llevara un momento, que sucedió Mags?” pregunto ella mucho más amable que su compañero, mientras comenzaba a impulsar su magia hacia las esposas.

“Ella, usó un glamour-“

“Estas jodiendo con nosotros? Por favor, eres un brujo experimentado Magnus!!” gruño una vez más su amigo.

“Lamento estar tan al límite como para no notar el glamour de una bruja talentosa y muy decidida, Ragnor!” respondió Magnus irónicamente.

“Ragnor, no seas tan duro con él” intercedió Cat y un segundo después las esposas cayeron al piso y se evaporaron.

“Gracias Cat, eres la mejor”.

Luego de volver al living y explicarles con detalle lo sucedido a sus amigos, Magnus intento otro hechizo de rastreo que por supuesto no llevo a nada.

“Ella es muy inteligente, Magnus, sus técnicas de evasión son impecables, no será fácil detenerla”. Dijo Ragnor mientras sorbía de su taza de té.

“Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa”.

“No intentará algo directo, estamos hablando del Instituto de NY, ella tendrá que pensar muy bien su jugada…” le dijo Cat intentado que se calmara.

“Lo sé, es solo que…”

“Quieres volver a verlo cierto?” interrumpió la de piel azul.

“Cat, lo necesito! Yo-estoy volviéndome loco!!!!”

“Cariño, no es seguro…”

“Lo sé, créeme, lo sé, pero es que-arre!!”

“De hecho, puedo ayudarte con eso…” dijo de repente Ragnor.

“Qué, cómo?”

“Sabes que soy el actual Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, pero ahora que Madzie está con nosotros, quiero tener más tiempo para mi familia y…”

Magnus miraba a su amigo como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma inentendible, su mente no lograba procesar lo que le estaban diciendo…

“Ragnor, no entiendo!” dijo exasperado.

“Hable con el consejo del Laberinto Espiral y aceptaron que tomes la posición de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, mi amigo”.

“Rag, es increíble que hayas pensado en mí, pero en este mame-“

“Idiota!!! Siendo el Gran Brujo, tendrás que trabajar codo a codo con el Instituto, entiendes?”.  
La realización se hizo notable en el rostro del Brujo, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y se adelantó para envolver en un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

“Ragnor, gracias amigo mío!!”.

“Sólo no lo arruines, está bien?” le dijo sonriendo ahora que Magnus no podía ver su rostro, “quiero que luches mi amigo, quiero que logres ser feliz de una vez, que pienses en ti esta vez”.

“Lo haré Rag, lo prometo!” aseguró el nuevo Gran Brujo.

“Bien, prepárate, la investigación sobre los recientes envenenamientos entre Downworlders y Nefilims está siendo investigado, esa nueva droga está causando muchos problemas, el Instituto requiere de nuestro apoyo”

“Crees que pueda hacerlo, Ragnor? Y si él no me quiere allí?”.

“En esta situación cada uno de los Shadowhunters en ese Instituto sabe que somos su mejor alternativa, seguramente tu Omega también es consciente de ello” le aseguró su mentor tomando el ultimo poco de té que quedaba en su taza, “y de todas formas, quien está a cargo, es Maryse Lightwood, ella sigue siendo la responsable y ya le hable de ti. No sé qué tanta influencia podría tener sobre ella tu alma gemela, pero ella siempre antepone el interés por el bien común”.

“No imaginé que volvería a ver a Maryse Lightwood ni en mil años” dijo Magnus pensando en la joven aguerrida e insolente que conoció hace tanto tiempo atrás.

“Ella no es como la recuerdas, Magnus! Maryse es una mujer absolutamente diferente ahora, no lo creerías” le aseguró Cat con una sonrisa.

“Siempre confió en tu palabra mi querida, pero eso tengo que verlo!” dijo el brujo en tono irónico y algo divertido.

Ni en mil años hubiera podido imaginarse que su alma gemela seria el hijo de aquella joven aguerrida con la que se había visto forzado a trabajar hace algunos años atrás. El solo pensarlo le parecía increíble.

“La guerra y las grandes pérdidas, son maestros infalibles, Magnus” agregó su amiga, sacando al brujo de sus pensamientos.

“Lo verás por ti mismo, vamos, debes estar listo cuanto antes, iremos al Instituto de inmediato, finalmente volverás a ver a tu misterioso Omega”.

El corazón de Magnus dio un brinco al oír aquellas palabras. 

Volvería a ver a su-no él no debía pensar así aun, Alexander y él aun no se pertenecían…aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a eso. Lo primero en su mente, era protegerlo a toda costa y para eso debía descubrir cuáles eran los planes de Dot. Debía encontrarla, volver a intentar que ella entrara en razón.  
Seria ella capas de intentar algo en contra de Alec?

~

A tan solo a algunos metros del Instituto, Dot comenzaba a darle impulso a su plan, reunida con uno de los pocos Shadowhunters que estaban cerca de los puestos de mando a pesar de haberse transferido hacia unos pocos meses, la bruja se aseguraría de averiguar quién se estaba interponiendo entre ella y su Alfa.

“Magnus no puede saber de nuestra conexión, evítalo a toda costa, él podría reconocerte. Solo necesito que estés atento, quien quiera se acerque a él, debo saberlo” instruyó la Omega.

“No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible, no puede ser tan difícil de descubrir, en los últimos tiempos somos menos de setenta personas en el Instituto, además no cualquiera tendría acceso a él, además varios Cazadores ya emparejados, puedo descartarlos fácilmente…”

“NO LO HAGAS! Magnus esta emparejado y mira lo que está sucediendo? Quiero que investigues a todos y cada uno de tus colegas, no puedo equivocarme”.

“Está bien, así lo haré! Estas segura de que se trata de una mujer? Beta u Omega? Algo más con que trabajar?” preguntó el Shadowhunter.

“Nada es seguro con Magnus! El ni siquiera se preocuparía por algo tan mundano como el género de una persona, no es su estilo, él se interesa en las almas, los corazones, pero esto es diferente…” dijo ella con todo triste.

“A que te refieres con qué es diferente?”.

“Su Alfa-“ comenzó a explicar la bruja en tono muy bajo, apenas un susurro “este-esta persona- su esencia, despertó al Alfa de Magnus, es diferente-no-eso nunca antes-arrrg” intento explicarse Dot pero termino dejando la frase a la mitad.

“Dorothea, si esta persona es su verdadera pareja, si es una conexión a nivel más profundo…no-“ él se detuvo de inmediato al ver el disgusto y el dolor plasmados en el rostro de la bruja.

“Cállate!!! Eso es imposible, no es lo que está sucediendo es sólo-“ la rabia parecía brotar en su palabras y ella se mordió la lengua antes de continuar hablando. 

“Entiendo” fue todo lo que agregó el Shadowhunter en tono suave antes de asistir hacia la Omega y desaparecer entre las sombras del callejón.

*Está bien. Todo estará bien* intento calmarse Dot, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y refregándose el cuello, cerca de la mordida del que llamaba su Alfa.

Tendría información directa de todo lo que sucede entre los Shadowhunerts e incluso sabría de inmediato si Magnus se presentaba en el Instituto.   
No permitiría que esa atracción, lo que fuera que esto sea, llevara a algo más. Debía evitar que ese vínculo se fortaleciera a toda costa, su compañero no debía estar cerca de quien sea esa otra persona, no debían acercarse, esto no podía sucederle a ella.  
Intentaría hasta lo imposible.   
Era la Omega de Magnus, lo había sido durante los últimos cincuenta años y nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los Kudos me encantan y los comentarios me hacen feliz, así que diganme qué les parece :)  
> Creo que las actualizaciones van a ser semanales, los viernes, ya veremos...;)


End file.
